1. Field
Embodiments relate to a CMP slurry composition for metal wiring and a polishing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fabrication of semiconductor devices, a CMP process is a process which is used in planarization of a surface of a wafer with a polishing pad and a slurry composition and in which, after the polishing pad is brought into contact with the wafer, the surface of the wafer is polished using the slurry composition including a polishing agent during orbital motion of the polishing pad and the wafer including a translation motion component and a rotational motion component.
A slurry composition used in the CMP process may be composed of polishing particles for physical action and a compound for chemical action, such as an etchant. Thus, the slurry composition may selectively etch an exposed surface of a wafer through physical action and chemical action, thereby facilitating further optimized large-area planarization.